just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
United Democratic Opposition
Nova Kyungastan's United Democratic Opposition is a rebel faction of the IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXchange series'.' Description "United Democratic Opposition" is a term that the Agency and NATO allies use to describe various rebellios groups of Kyungastani anti-government militants that are somewhat unified under one banner and the idea of overthrowing Gazibagandov's puppet Regime. There are lots of folks with very different political, ideological and religious beliefs in the Opposition: from real "democracy-minded" individuals who want a liberal change in their country, to average "soldiers of fortune" who fight for quick buck. But the vast majority of the ODO personnel consists of Sunni Islamists, who choose to fight against Shiite controlled Government because of their religion. So, aside from Western media labels, it should rather be called "United Islamic Opposition" (hence the flag). While being heavily backed by the Agency, which supplies the Opposition forces with weapons, personnel and even military vehicles, it does poor job at fighting the Government Forces. It is not only because the Rebellion is heavily fragmented, but also because the Regime has a great, 20-year experience in fighting against guerrillas, and is heavily backed by Russian Federation. Unlike Medici Rebels or People's Army of San Esperito, they constantly loose already liberated settlements and bases when Government forces launch counter-attacks. They are also hopelessly outgunned when compared to Russian Federation Peacekeeping Forces deployed at Koska Island, and even more to futuristic, "daemon"-deploying Black Hand. Therefore, United States government chooses to deploy USMC troops and Agency elite commando teams during Act II to replace the UDO as a main fighting force on Kyungastani soil. According to Sheldon, the Opposition served a "replaceable cannon fodder" role anyway, right from the very beginning of it's funding. It's sole purpose was to destabilize Kyungastan so Russian Military could not get a hold on geostrategic position which will allow it's medium-range ballistic missiles and bombers, along with those alrde deployed in now fragmented Syria, to reach any place in the Middle East - including Israel and Saudi Arabia. However, the Agency soon realized that there are threats much more dangerous to US interests then Russian missiles, so it pushed the President to authorize a covert invasion. Structure and leadership Fragmented into various "cells", each serving under different Warlords, the Opposition as a whole swear it's allegiance to Yusuf Yamadaev, a former Chechen leader who came to the country "to help Sunni brothers in their war against infidels". It is mostly due to heavy Agency involvement the Opposition was "united" at last - most of these groups have little mutual interest and in other years have fought among themselves as much as against Government forces. Apart from "native" militants, the Opposition heavily relies on mercenaries from all around the world. There are particularly many former San-Esperito Guerillas among Kyungastani Rebel ranks. There are also Chechen, Saudi and even Israeli mercs who are paid by the NATO countries to provide assistance to the ODO troops in dire situations. And finally, there are Agency operators who, in fact, have a de facto control over the Opposition forces. Most Warlords are heavily tied to their "overseers". So the actual commander of the UDO is by all means Tom Sheldon. Soldier types and variations There are few distinguished types of soldiers in UDO. Armed mob These are civilians who gave up their ordinary lives to oppose the Regime. They are poorly trained, badly armed, and have a very low morale. They are however the most numerous forces of the Opposition, and are commonly used in meat-waves to overcome the Militia or Army elements. Most of these poor men and women armed with old, Soviet-made rifles, such as A74, shotguns and pistols. They can elsomly seen with URGA UVK13 rocket launchers as well. They are not trusted to crew any vehicles apart from "technical" mounted trucks and captured Kazaks. Mob members can be seen all around the UDO controlled areas, but most commonly seen in small town liberations (where they die in droves). Frontline troops Most of these soldiers have a good training and acquired vast experience in urban warfare during last 20 years of continuous wars over Kyungastani islands. They are, however, not armed properly and in most cases they are outmatched by Regime's troops. While called "frontline" personnel by their superiors, these men prefer a guerrilla, hit-and-run style warfare, often ambushing Gazibagandov's forces on desert roads, preforming raids against bases and settlements, or sabotaging key military assets. Being ruthless, devoted religious fighters, they have a little care for civilians, often using street chaos in their advantage. Frontline soldiers are deployed in most of the "Liberation" events. They crew most UDO land vehicles, such as TechMach Belkas. Sniper teams and Urban guerrillas As the name suggest, these specialized troops preform sniper missions and are equipped and trained for urban warfare rather then a fight in vast deserts of Kyungastan. The "assault" troops are the only ones who actually wearing armor vests (apart from the Mercenaries) rather then just plain clothes. They are equipped with various rifles, machine guns and anti-tank ordinance. Snipers use TechMach Balalaika rifles. Foreign mercenaries A most combat efficient, well armed and trained force within the UDO, these troops are brought to Kyungastan from all around the world; Israel, Saudi Arabia, Great Britain - you name it. They prefer western-made armaments and equipment, and can go toe-a-toe with Kyungastani elite commandos. Mercs appear mostly in Military base and big city "Liberations". They are also the only ones who are authorized to crew UDO's aerial vehicles be it Trickster attack choppers or Soviet Udarnik jets. There are particularly many ex-ERL guerrillas in Mercenary ranks. Allies and enemies Allies: *The Agency. *USMC Shadow Ops. Enemies: *People's Militia. *Kyungastani Military. *Russian Peacekeeping Forces. *Black Hand. *Russian Bratva (Mafia). Vehicles Ground vehicles: *Sakura Fudji MV - Mounted SUV (technical) with .50-cal machine gun or ATGM missile launcher. *TechMach Kazak - Common Soviet off-road military light utility vehicle. *TechMach Kazak-T - ditto, outfitted with heavy machine gun. *TechMach Kazak-G - ditto, with MGL launcher. *TechMach Shinshilla - Light military truck of Soviet design. *TechMach Belka/Belka T - a light wheeled armored car with either a 70-mm turret, or missile launcher ("T" variant). *TechMach Osa - Mobile anti-air missile system, replacing stationary SAM's in case of Kyungastan. *TechMach/URGA Bokser - Cold War era MBT. *TechMach Romashka - Old Soviet self-propelled howitzer. *Wally's GP - Old western-made off-road car. *MV Armadillo - Series of US heavily armored combat off-road vehicles. *MV Dementor - Mobile SAM on MV platform. *MV Command - Lighter, older version of the vehicle above. *Harland IFV - Light armored car with 30-mm turret. *Variety of civilian vehicles for transportation and logistic needs. Planes: *TechMach I25 Udarnik - Old Soviet multirole jet fighter. Helicopters: *Delta LAH33 Trickster - Rather cheap, light american attack chopper, provided to UOD by the Agency in large quantities. *TechMach Hrom A - Soviet assault chopper, the predecessor of the Russian Hrom D. *Huerta Shoshone - Western-made transport/utility helicopter. Ships: *Pequod ZODIAC - Small boat with heavy machine guns. *Winstons Amen 69 - Particularly deadly in drained Caspian Sea, torpedo-wielding armored boat (provided to the Rebels by the Agency). Trivia *The UDO flago is inspired by both Syrian "Opposition" flag and Ichkerian one. *Their looks is inspired by Chechen, Afghani and Syrian rebels, as well as other Eastern militants. *While seem to be more incompetent then rebel factions from previous Just Cause iterations, they are not exactly "weaker" - they face a stronger, global superpower backed enemy. Gallery of infantry types UODdesert.jpg|The Mob UODgeneral.jpg|Frontline troops UODTowns.jpg|Snipers and Urban teams UODMercs.jpg|Mercenaries Category:Content Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Factions